Castlevania The Final Night
by James W
Summary: A BuffyCastlevania crossover. The Slayer, and the greatest vampire hunting family ever team up to destroy Dracula once and for all. Rated PG now, probably won't go up, but can't say for sure. First chapter rewritten, more to follow.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, or any of the characters or thing's  
  
trademarked from that show. I also do not own Castlevania, or anything  
  
trademarked from that game series.  
  
Just to let you know, it's been awhile since I've played the Castlevania  
  
games, although I have just started the new one that just came out. I've  
  
taken some liberties with the Belmont's whip, and since my memory is  
  
horrendous, I apologize for any facts I've gotten wrong with Buffy or  
  
the Castlevania worlds. Also, I've used names from some other show's I  
  
liked. It's not meant to imply any sort of association with those  
  
show's, or the characters, it's just a small tribute. I won't even point  
  
out which names I got from which shows, if you notice 'em, them great.  
  
If not, fine too, it's not a big deal. PLEASE respond to this story. I  
  
truly do need to know if it's being enjoyed or not. I have a hideously  
  
short attention span, and need to know if my time's being well spent, or  
  
I may just not continue it. This first chapter will introduce the new  
  
Belmont. MAYBE later on, there will be some Buffy/Connor romance, but  
  
probably not.. I'm not good with the whole romantic writing thing.  
  
Timeline: After season 5, although the Dracula episode never happened.  
  
We'll say that Glory was defeated, as seen in The Gift, but Buffy did  
  
not die.. For the main reason that, I'm going to have enough time trying  
  
to write this story as is, without having to figure out how Buffy  
  
returns from the grave :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"CONNOR!"  
  
The young man, Connor Belmont, looked up from his desk where he had been  
  
studying a large ancient, but well kept, book. He rolled his deep blue  
  
eyes, and ran his hand over the short black hair atop his head. "Yes  
  
Grandfather?" He called out.  
  
"Get down here now! We must talk!"  
  
Grumbling, the young man stood and carefully closed the book on the  
  
desk. The title, "The History of the Belmont Clan; A Chronicle of  
  
Vampire Slayers. Simon Belmont" stood out clearly on the front of it  
  
shining brightly, despite it's obvious age, in gold print. Sighing, he  
  
called down as he left his room, shutting the lights off and closing  
  
the door behind him, "Coming Grandfather.."  
  
Taking a deep breath before opening the thick red oak doors leading to  
  
his grandfather's study, he reached out and grasped the brass handle and  
  
pulled one door open enough to let him in, and pulled it closed behind  
  
him, a soft thump being heard as the door shut. He silently looked over  
  
the room when he entered, as he always did. Books created by the most modern  
  
of printing machines, to books meticulously copied by hand, in languages  
  
that hadn't been spoken in thousands of years, lined the walls. In the  
  
center of the room sat his grandfather's desk. It was made of some dark  
  
hardwood, Connor had never asked what. It was plain though. No intricate  
  
carvings, it was complete functionality but, in a strange way, it had  
  
style by being so plain. As a child, this large, most often dark, room  
  
with it's huge desk had scared him. As he grew though, and the room became  
  
more familiar, it began to become his favorite spot in the house. Not  
  
just because he had access to all the books he could ever read here,  
  
something Connor loved dearly, but because, even when he wasn't actually  
  
in the room, his grandfather's presence filled the place. This room had been his  
  
for as long as anyone in the family could remember, and by having spent  
  
so many years here, it just felt like his grandfather.  
  
"You wanted to see me Grandfather?" Despite his slight annoyance at  
  
being pulled away from his book, the young man spoke with deep respect  
  
in his voice, and that respect carried over into the way he stood,  
  
waiting for the older man to recognize him. Straight backed, he stood  
  
with his hands loosely at his side, not showing any annoyance, or  
  
impatience whatsoever.  
  
Duncan Belmont sat in his high backed chair, with his eyes closed, in  
  
deep thought. There was an open letter on his desk. Although Connor  
  
couldn't see what the letter said, he knew it had upset the older  
  
Belmont greatly. With a soft sigh, Duncan opened his eyes, harsh gray  
  
eyes looked to Connor from a face lined with not only years of hardship  
  
and pain, but also of years of love and joy. Although he was clearly  
  
old, older than any guessed, he was still fit. And, though not as spry  
  
and quick as he once was, when he chose too Duncan could, and  
  
occasionally did, still move fast enough to surprise men a quarter his age.  
  
"Connor.." The old man said, his voice heavy with regret, "I'm sorry to  
  
tell you but.. He has begun to rise again."  
  
For a moment, the young man just looked at his grandfather, before the  
  
words hit home. He was rising again. In the Belmont family, there could  
  
only be one man. One creature.. That could be referred to in such a  
  
way. Dracula. For hundreds of years the Belmont family had been fighting  
  
to keep Dracula and his unholy minions from releasing their evil on the  
  
world, enslaving, or worse, all humans on the planet. The Belmont  
  
family, despite all the training they had gone through.. Despite the  
  
powers some of them had wielded over the centuries.. And despite the  
  
small arsenal of magical artifacts that they possessed, had been unable  
  
to destroy Dracula once and for all. The best they could do,  
  
whenever he began to stir from his dark slumber, was seal him away once again knowing all the while that it was only a  
  
stopgap measure. They all knew one day Dracula would rise, too powerful this time for even the whole of the Belmont family to stop him.  
  
While every member of the family, from their founder Simon Belmont on,  
  
received training on how to defend themselves against all forms of evil,  
  
only one was chosen to be their champion. In his day, Duncan had been  
  
the Belmont champion. Some would say he was lucky, never having to go  
  
against Dracula. But he did go up against, and defeat many of  
  
his minions in their plans to reawaken their evil master. After Duncan,  
  
Connor's father Trevor, named after a great ancestor, took up the mantle  
  
as champion. Trevor was not as lucky as his father was.  
  
Not a year after assuming his role as the champion of the Belmont clan, they  
  
discovered that Dracula was beginning to stir. As they have done since  
  
the beginning, the Belmont's responded to that threat, and sealed  
  
Dracula away yet again. This time though, the darkness was stronger than ever  
  
before. He nearly defeated the young Trevor before the man could seal  
  
the monster away again. Despite his victory, Trevor Belmont never  
  
returned to his home, his wife, or his young son. Dracula's final blow  
  
had weakened Trevor enough that, as he left Dracula's castle the  
  
surviving minions ambushed the young hero, and finished what their  
  
master had started. Since that day, Connor had been training  
  
for the day when his call to action would come. And, it appeared that it  
  
finally had..... 


End file.
